


The Act of High School

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Hate to Love, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Musical with werewolves. Yep. I'm doing this.<br/>Stiles Stilinski was surprised to say the least when the captain of the Basketball team was at his winter vacation spot. Even more so when they are basically forced to sing with each other. For that night, Stiles could have sworn something had blossomed between the geek and the jock. But that night had ended. Back at school, life seems to pass by normally, until they both somehow get cast for the couple in The school play. But will they're competitors for the spots put up a fight? Or maybe, they won't need to, with Derek's anger flaring and his force pushing Stiles to a breaking point, will Stiles find the true reason Derek is so angry? Is the world really as black and white as it seems? Or is they're a little yellow, blue and red thrown into the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski never dreamed of being able to go skiing over winter break. It just wansn't something that seemed possible with all the bills his father had to pay, but somehow they got enough money together to allow Stiles to go on a trip . He had outright refused at first, but in the end, his father had softened him up.

So here he was, in a log cabin in the mountains smiling as he laughed and walked through the he crowds. It was party time as New Years Eve counted down the hours until the fireworks. As the minutes ticked by Stiles felt the crowd getting more and more restless. They all wanted to party, and it felt as if the new year was right outside their grasp. 

"Why don't we transition into Karaoke time? Huh?" The dj called out and the crowd roared in approval. Stiles just rolled his eyes as two Canadians, a boy and a girl, went up on to the stage.

Sitting down on the edge of the crowd, he opened his book and started to read. He didn't sing, it just wasnt his thing. He read and tried to block out the screeches from the singers as they tried and failed to sound good. He heard a small clap from the crowd as they finished and sighed.

"Okay, we're going to do something a little different." The Dj said after a few songs passed. "Two random people will be picked to go up and sing. Let's have you, tough guy."

Stiles didnt even bother to look over at who the person was. He just continued to read. His books were a lot more interesting, they tend to have a better ending. "And you!" the light suddenly got brighter and Stiles squinted looking over. "Get the book out of your hands and sing."

"I don't sing!" Stiles called back. 

A boo erupted from the teens and Stiles rolled his eyes. Suddenly, hands started to push him towards the stage. His eyes widened like saucers and he struggled, but when the crowd wanted something, it was happening. Stiles tried and failed to stay off the stage, but yet again, he was denied. 

Stiles sighed realizing he was going to have to do this and looked over. 

It was Derek Hale. The Derek hale the one that lead his Baskitball to semi-finals for State. So close and that was he sophmore year. This year he had vowed to not only take us to State, but to win it. He was tough, mean and skilled.

And he was going to sing with the schools resident nerd.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles blushed and looked away quickly. He should be on here, Derek hated him. It had been clearly shown through the years of glares, shoves and overall abuse. Stiles should hate him, and did, but he liked to think of hot angry sex every once and a while. Because hey, a boy can dream about Moody Mc. Eyebrows.

The music started and Stiles inwardly groaned. A love song, with his natural enemy. Great. The a looks would never end. Stiles rethought the idea of just bolting until Derek started to sing.

"  Livin' in my own world Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance" Derek's voice was low and surprisingly beautiful.

"I never believed in What I couldn't see I never opened my heart" Stiles sang, he knew it wasn't bad, but when the cheers erupted, he knew he could do this.. "Ohhhhh" Stiles looked over at Derek who gave him a grimace that could have been a smile."Too all the possibilities, Ohh"

"I know..." Stiles and Derek sang together until It was Stiles turn again."That something has changed" and yet again their voice harmonized like they were meant to."Never felt this way." Stiles sang alone again and looked away from Derek, realizing he had been staring. "And right here tonight this could be the..." 

And all to quickly the song had ended. Stiles ended with his chest touching Derek's and a wide smile on his face. Derek had one hand in Stiles hip and was looking at him with a look of pure want. The look was enough to shock Stiles into reality. He took a step away from Derek and quickly got off stage.

People clapped him on his back and he could have sworn a few guys had slipped him their number, but he focused on getting his stuff and bolting. Grabbing his book and his bag, he took off through the doors and to the entrance. But before he could touch the door. A hand grabbed his wrist.

"Why did you run off?" Oh great it was Derek. Of course it had to be the guy Stiles was running away from.

"Not good with crowds." stiles lied and Derek frowned.

"your lying." Derek said calling his bluff .

"Look, I know you don't like me and we both kind of got forced to do that so... Can we just pretend that never happened or..." Stiles said but was cut off by the crowds running towards them counting down. Derek opened the door, grabbed Stiles and threw them so Stiles' back was on the outside wall and Derek was covering him.

"FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE!!!!!" The crowd cried out kissing their partner in a pationate kiss.

Stiles couldn't help it, he grabbed the basket baller by the front of his jacket and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He was surprised when not only Derek returned it, but he pushed closer to Stiles. His hands gripped the youngers waist and Stiles arms wrapped around Derek's neck. It felt as if time had stopped.

Just then, Derek pulled away and looked off in the distance. He growled low and Stiles eyes widened, cause who the hell growls After a kiss? "I have to go." Derek said criptically and then ran off.

And all Stiles could think was, how the hell did he get Derek Hale to kiss him?


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles inwardly groaned as he arrived at school. Winter break was over and he had convinced himself that he and Derek's kiss was a fluke. Derek was some guy who wanted to try out kissing a boy, or maybe he wanted to mess with Stiles. What ever his reason for kissing Stiles was, it didn't matter. Derek had run off. 

He felt a hand hit his shoulder and heard the big puppy dog himself start to speak. "Come on! Mr. Lenberg is posting the date for the academic decatholan!" Ah, Scott. His partner in crime and also a wiz at all things biological.

"Shit! Yeah. Come on." Stiles said remembering. He ran down the halls close behind Scott until they reached the room. Mr Lenberg. 

He was an old man with dark eyes and a jovial smile. He loved facts and history. And, teaching AP American history, you kind of need to love it. "Ah, if it isn't the two troublemakers. Right on time." He handed them both copies of the announcement. 

"thanks!" Stiles said reading the information quickly. 

"No problem. Now get to class." Mr. Lenberg commanded with a joking tone. The boys walked off ready for the first class of the day, homeroom.. 

Now, fair warning, Stiles did not like home room. Especially since the basketballers crowded the room with their sweaty selfs. Stiles usually ignored the jocks, but today was different. Today would test the tension between Derek and Stiles, and to say Stiles wasn't nervous would be a lie.

Stiles walked in and immediatly caught Derek's eyes. Stiles chest tightened and he tore his eyes away. Walking stiffly to his spot. No way was Derek going to make this day suck. 

Taking out his homework he started. Yes, his AP classes had assigned hom over the break, and yes Stiles hadn't finished it. Could you blame him? With the whole kiss and ski trip, it's suprising he got to school alive.

"Stiles." His head snapped up as he saw Derek's voice. There he was, leather jacket and frown.

"Hey, Um any reason your over here?" Stiles asked trying to sound confused and apparently that confused Derek too.

His eyebrows pulled together and his mouth opened to speak, but Ms. Darbus interrupted. "Get to your seats, I will not ask you again." Her posh attitude radiated through the room. 

Derek glared at Ms. Darbus, but went to his seat anyway. Quickly the class whipped out their phones and started to text seemingly unnoticeable. But sadly not everything as meant to be hidden. Suddenly, Stiles phone lit up and the ding sounded through the room. He looked down and saw it was a text from Derek. ' _What do you mean, why was I there, I wanted to talk to you about the Ski resort.'_  Stiles shook his head.

Ms. Darby's heard the phone go off and walked quickly to Stiles desk. "Phone." her voice was calm and Stiles only wanted to glare harder. He put his phone in the bin she had in her hand and she went around the room collecting the students phones. "If you would like your phones back I will see you in detention." 

Wait had she taken Derek's phone? Was Derek going to be in detention to? 

Great, a terrible day was beginning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want Derek's POV?


	4. Chapter 4

The day ended slowly and Stiles anxiously waited for detention. Right after home room he had Harris, which was always a chore. And then he had Coach Finstock, who he was surprisingly close to. The coach had tried to make a rugby team last year, but the school board shut him down. Both Stpiles and Scott had wanted to be on the team. No, now he taught health and coached the football team which he called "Meatheads". 

Stiles knew that with all his classes, he couldn't afford to get in detention. He had homework and a crap ton of other stuff to do and knowing Ms. Darbus, they'd be doing something for a musical. It was only logical seeing as how the drama teacher thought the only importance in the world was "The Arts."

Stiles was kind of worried for Derek and his friend who were in detention as well. Derek's father coached the Basketball team and you didn't have to be involved with sports to know how his father wants this years trophy bad. Coach Hale was going to stop at nothing to get that win and Ms. Darbus clashed heads with him all the time. 

Scott and Stiles walked slowly to the PAC (Performing Arts Center) and braced themselves. Immediately a girl with paintbrushes went up to them and told Stiles to start painting the half crecent moon. Scott was assigned somewhere else but he wasn't liking it. Slowly but sur the detentions from the entire day entered and were assigned things to work on. Derek and his friend Jackson were doing a tree. 

Soon Ms. Darbus quickly entered and instructed people to work while looking at what everyone was doing. "So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cellphones..." Stiles quickly tuned her out. Scott started to walk over but was quickly shooed away. 

Time passed by and after thirty minutes of painting, Coach Hale raced in and glared at the drama teacher. "Where's my team." He quickly noticed Derek and Jackson working on their project. "And what the hell are those two boys doing in a tree?!?" 

Stiles snickered and looked down at his moon. This was too good. The perfect laugh to make a terrible day flip on its side. Ms. Darby's and Coach Hale were hilarious when they fought. No amount of cussing or Shakespeare talk could shut the other up so they just continued to fight over and over. Stiles had to admit, a few of his pranks were for that very reason. 

"It's called Crime and Punishment, Hale. Besides proximity to the arts is good for the soul." Ms. Darbus said crossing her arms and glaring back at Coach Hale. 

Stiles snorted and hid his grin behind the moon. He looked up at Derek and saw a slight smile on his face as well. So Derek found it amusing as well.

"Can I have a talk with you." Coach hale growled and for a second, he could have sworn his eyes flashed To a yellow color. But that couldn't be right. "And you two." he pointed at Derek and Jackson. "To the gym, now."

Stiles watched as they blth got out of the tree and ran off. Lucky sons of bitches. Soon after the teachers and basketballers left, Ms. Darbus' assistant excused the rest of the kids from detention.

 Stiles and Scott quickly started their long walk home. It wasn't until after a few minutes of jabbering about how Ms. Darbus was definatly trying to make them fall asleep with her speeches, Stiles spoke up. "What do you know about Derek Hale?" 

"Derek, jackass Derek that pushes you around and talks shit all the time? Not much. Why?" Scott never liked Derek. They'd seemed to never get along, and true, freshman year Derek did mess with him, but Stiles hadn't been bullied by him last year,more any of this year.

"come on. I mean there has to be more to him than a 9th grade bully."Stiles said shaking his head. 

"Listen, I know you, Stiles. You like looking for the best even when people are complete shit." Stiles rolled his eyes. He only did that to people who deserved it. "Stay away from Derek. He's nothing but a disaster waiting to happen.  Nothing good can come from Hale."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about being gone for so long, as a show of good will I give you an extra long chapter!!!

Derek was in the halls with Jackson the next day talking about stuff Derek wasn't interested in. Basketball was amazing, he loved it but come on, it was everything they ever talked about. Suddenly he looked over at the theater board and saw it, the audition sign up. There was Kate Aregents name in huge letters right next to a much smaller Aiden Argent. Her twin brother with eyes like steel and a heart of coal. Both Kate and Aiden were hunters. They attacked Derek's kind.

Derek never liked Kate much, but something told Derek that Kate liked him. She was all over Derek and his senses lit up with Danger signs every time. No, Kate bugged him. 

But the Musical? It sounded like fun. It sounded like an adventure of singing and acting Derek had never done. Did he love to sing? Yes. Did he have time with Championships coming up? No. He would still go, but just to watch. Just watch, because he defiantly did not want to sing for some stupid musical, right?

"I gotta go." Derek said brushing Jacksons arm off. "Homework."

"It's the second day back, how do you have homework?" Jackson questioned, he wasn't going to let Derek go easy, it seemed.

"I just do. School sucks." He groaned and looked away. "I gotta go, later."

Derek took off quickly, he knew this school like the back of his hand. He knew that Jackson would follow him, so he took the long way to the theater. Walking quickly through the hallways and rooms until he got to the auto shop class. He passed through the doors and down another hallway effectively loosing Jackson in the process.

There they were. A group of musically challenged students who wanted to be big, and the Argent twins. They stood like celebrities in a field of fans. They, of course, had the lime light.

Derek hid behind a janitors cart watching the people try and fail epically. They just about ruined the song and scared Derek half to death. 

Just then, Stiles Stilinski showed up. His winter fling, or was it a fling? Derek didn't know. All he knew was Stiles was defiantly interesting.

"Hey. You here to try out?" Stiles whispered.

"No, you?" Derek said softly back. He felt ackward, out of place. Damn that kiss making things worse than they were.

"No." He stood quietly watching the last solo addition go up and royally screw up the song yet again

"Couple auditions!" Ms. Darius cried. 

The Argent twins walked on stage and started to talk to the accompanist. Erica Reyes, Derek thought. Interesting. They ended up using a radio as they walked around the stage singing with microphones like they were better. And they were. Derek hated that. 

 "What I've being looking for! Do do do do! Do do do do!" The Argents sang harmonizing perfectly.  They ended with a dip and the applause was louder than any time before.

"Any more auditions? Any?" Ms. Darius called.

No one answered.

Ms Darbus started to close the auditions when, suddenly, Stiles jumped out from behind the wall. "I'd like to try out!"

Derek's eyes widened and he threw his hands up in shock. What's? Stil try out for something not involving the brain? It didn't make sense! And blowing there cover? Great job. Stupid Stilinski, he made everything complicated. Not once did he have a smooth interaction with the boy.

"Well solo auditions are over and unless you have a partner..." My. Darius was shutting him down.

Don't do it Derek. Don't you dare. "I'm try out with him." Derek said stepping out. Damn it.

Stiles looked back in suprise and Derek shrugged, what was he supposed to do?

"Mr. Hale, well isn't this a suprise. I am sorry, but I called for couples and in the theater, timing is everything." 

Derek stopped listening. He was slightly bummed, but he didn't know why. Should he be upset? No, he was a jock, theater was stupid, right? Why was he so mad? Maybe because he had let Stiles down. He hadn't helped him try out like he wanted. Why did he even want that?

As Derek was walking away, Erica fell. She'd gotten up and fell, literally. Derek knew few things about this girl, one, she wasn't cool, two she was an epileptic, and three, she was a writer. She wrote the musical, if Derek had his information correctly.

Maybe Derek would never know what led him to run over and help the girl. She probably didn't even need help, but there Derek was, helping pick up music sheets. Maybe it was fate, maybe more, but as he did, he knew his life was changing drastically.

It was weird, how one choice could change everything. The choice to go to a winter retreat. The choice to not walk away when called to sing. The choice to follow Stiles. Small choices that had lead him tithes choice. Life was made of choices, Derek realized. Whether the choices were made at random or by fate, Derek did not know. Maybe they were made by something else entirely, maybe it was as simple as will.

"So you're a composer, you wrote the song Kate and Aiden just sang?" Derek heard himself say. 

Erica nodded shyly. Not brave enough to speak. 

"You wrote the entire show?" Derek questioned further.

Another nod.

"That's really cool, I can't wait to see it." Derek gave the girl his award winning smile.

 "So this is your show! You're its baby momma!" Stiles joked and Erica cracked a smile.

The play maker." Derek added.

Erica looked like she was ready to burst. "Do you wanna hear how it's supposed to sound?"

Stiles and Derek nodded at the same time. She walked them towards the piano and started to play. The chords started and soon it was Derek's turn to sing. "It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, that you were always there beside me." Derek sang softly.

Stiles grin was wide, as he sang his part, the girl part. He didn't seem to care, he simply sang it an octave lower. "Thought I was alone, with no one to hold. But you were always right beside me."

"This feelings like no other, I want you to know. I've never had someone, that knows my like you do they way you do. And I've never had someone that's good for me like you, no one like you. So lonely before, I've finally found, what I've been looking for."

There voices harmonized together like they were made to tfinish a puzzle. The music shook Derek to his core, seeing as how ever since Paige died, he'd been lonely. So lonely that not basketball, school of pack could fill the void. Then he had kissed Stiles. Everything had changed. No longer was there something missing, all that was there was Derek and Stiles.

"Hale, Stilinski? You have a call back." Ms. Darbus? Was she there the entire time? "Erica, give them the duet from the second act, work on it with them."

Derek was going to try out for the musical? With Stiles? His father would shit bricks. Derek was too suprised to listen as Erica rambled on, he was going to try out for the musical? What if it conflicted with Basketball.

Oh god, this meant he was going to spent more time with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden Argent is not the same Aiden that is an Alpha. Different character entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles stood right behind the Argent twins and frowned. His eyes on the board announcing his and Derek's callbacks. The Argents, who had probably been expecting to see their names on the cast list, must have been suprise do to see a callback with their names on it.

"Callbacks?" Kate seethed her face curling into a snarl.

"'Callbacks for Arnold and Minnie/Mike next Thursday, 3:30. Aiden and Kate Argent, Derek Hale and...' How do you even pronounce that?!?" Aiden read, his face as filled with anger as his sister.

"They even changed my character's name for those gay fuck-ups! Is this some sort of sick joke?" Kate growled.

"Maybe your getting punked." Stiles smirked lazily behind the twins.

Aiden turned around, his lips curling into a snarl and his eyes pouring rage. Eyes like daggers toad into Stiles, but his own orbs did not submit. Aiden grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall by the call boards. He snarled and raised a fist to slam into Stiles' face, but a sound came from behind them.

"What's going on?" Jackson, Derek's best friend on the court and outside it, asked. His eyes shifted to the callback sign and frowned. His eyes went wide and he struggled to speak. "What?" He finally asked, his eyes growing dark.

* * *

Derek walked into the cafeteria knowing something was up. Tension was at an all time high and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Suddenly, New girl Allison Argent was walking towards Kate and triped. Apparently, Kate and Allison hate each other, since Allison basically disowned her. Allisons food fell right onto Kate's shirt and she started to scream at the younger sister. Derek started to walk over to help, but Jackson stopped him.

"Woah, you do not want to get in that man, to much drama." He warned, Derek nodded but watched what was going on. 

"What is going on?" Ms. Darius asked, appearing from nowhere.

Kate's eyes welled up with deception. "How could you betray me! I've been in every musical and play this school has ever had! " Her sobs were prominent in the silent cafeteria. "This Fag Stilinski will ruin this musical! On purpose! It's all apart of their plan to ruin our musical. And Derek and his Basketball robots are obviously behind it. Why do you think he auditioned? And after all the work you've put into this show, it just doesn't seem right!" Late stormed off, her brother following soon after. 

Derek turned to Jackson and frowned at his angry look. "What's up?"

"What's up? You skipped free-period workout to try out for some musical with Stilinski. _Stilinski_  Derek. If you had to have a gay crush on someone, why not Danny? He's both gay and popular. People are starting to think they can do whatever they want. They're _confessing._ " Isaac, who was also on the team walked by giving a high five to Derek before getting pulled to Jackson by the front of his shirt. "Isaac is making scarves."

Derek looked at th scarf Isaac was currently wearing. "You made this?" He said a little surprised and impressed.

"Yeah, I used my mothers knitting stuff when I started and now I have my own stuff. It's really easy." Isaac explained, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Isaac, shut up." Jackson snarled, Isaac just shrugged and walked over to the skaters, high fiveing them and laughing. "Look, don't you see what's happening? Our team is falling apart because of this stupid singing thing. Even the drama geeks and brainiacs think they can talk to us. The Skater dudes are mingling!" Jackson said

One of the skaters must have heard because they waved and said. "Sup."

Jackson ignored him and looked back at Derek. "Suddenly people are thinking they can do stuff. Stuff that isn't their stuff. They've got you thinking show tunes and we have a game come up. Get your head in the game, Hale."

"Jackson, first of all, shut up. I don't like Stiles, I just was in the wrong place at the wrong time, secondly, if Stiles wants to quit I'll quit, but I'm not leaving him out to dry. It's not cool." Derek growled when he saw Jackson smirk.

"Oh, I don't think Stiles is going to want to be in it much longer." Jackson said crossing his arms.

"Jackson..." Derek's voice was angry. "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

 

 "That Kate is a bitch." Stiles said, putting an ice pack to his cheek. "And Jackson and Aiden are assholes." His face was swollen and bloody from Aiden and Jacksons beating. 

Right after Jackson saw Derek's name, he'd went ballistic. He'd punched Stiles in the stomach and then kicked him. Aiden following his lead and attacking right after. Soon Stiles was curled into a ball on the floor protecting his head. Scott had found him like that and immediately taken him to the nurses office. 

"I told you Derek was bad news." Scott was glaring at the door, almost daring someone to walk into the office. No, daring Aiden or Jackson to walk in. 

"Derek wasn't there, Jackson didn't even know about Derek trying out." Stiles explained for the fifth time. 

"Honey, It would be better if you told me who did this." The nurse said but Stiles shrugged her off. 

Just then, a girl came running in, sobbing about her sister or something. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to my mom." The girl said pointing to the nurse. 

"It's cool, what's wrong?" Scot said with a smile, leave it to a women to calm him down. 

"My sister, she's being mean, sorry, my names Allison." She held out her hand.

"Scott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting the next chapter this fix will be taking a slight turn in its story line to make up for Allison and Scotts relationship and the fact that both Scott needs to be bit and Derek needs to tell Stiles he is a werewolf. Yes, it will still be like the movie, but just different for the werewolf stuff.
> 
> If this bothers you, let me know. Tell me in the comments the things I cannot leave out, the things you'd be okay without and things that might not have happened in the movie that you kind of want to happen


	7. Chapter 7

Derek decided to confront Stiles the next day. He couldn't allow Jackson to hurt the boy and get away with it, so he would take care of that in practice. Stiles, on the other hand, wasn't an easy man to find. Derek had first period with the human and he couldn't even talk to him afterwards. Stiles was smoke. Derek ended up needing to use his werewolf senses just to find the boy.

Derek finally caught up to him at lunch. Yet, he wasn't in the lunch room. He was in the gardens on the roof. Derek saw him eating alone with a calm look. The only thing that wasn't peaceful about the view was the black eye Stiles was sporting. Derek's inner wolf growled lowly at the sight.

"You know you do that a lot, growling." Stiles said not moving from his position.

Of course he could hear. "And?" Derek asked walking closer and breathing in the humans scent.

Stiles shrugged and patted the seat next to him. The werewolf nodded more for himself than for Stiles, and sat down. His hands clasped his own knees. Jackson as going to get it in practice. Stiles didn't deserve that treatment.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked, finger skimming underneath Stiles bruise,

"No." A lie.

Derek sighed and put his hand on Stiles's neck, in a warm friendly way. Secretly he was taking Stiles' pain, but Stiles didn't need to know that. Stiles shot him a questioning look as soon as Derek's hand touched his neck, but sighed as the pain was leeched away. 

"Dude, I don't know how you did that but it was awesome. Remind me to get you to do this more often." So Stiles thought it was him, Derek has to remember that Stiles is smarter than most humans. 

"I'm sorry about Jackson." 

Stiles stiffened, his mood becoming slightly fearful. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. I'm sorry, about him and 9th grade, I was an ass." Derek apologized, he felt awful about both situations. 9th grade had been a bad year for him, his family had died and it was his fault. He'd allowed those hunters to kill his family. The only reason he was still in Beacon Hills was because Laura wanted Cora and him to finish school in the same town.

"Don't worry about 9th grade, I forgave you last year." Stiles said leaning into Derek.

Most humans tend to feel drowsy after their pain is taken, so Derek didn't pay any mind to it. He wast he'd as Stiles closed his eyes and yawned. Soon he had situated himself so his head was on his backpack, and his legs were on Derek's lap. The silence consumed them, but acted as more oas a support than a smothering pillow.

"You don't have to sing at callbacks, I'd understand if you want to give up." Stiles murmured.

Derek shook his head. "No, I'm not giving up. We started this now we're gonna finish it."

"Good." Stiles said, he sat up and kissed Derek's cheek, like a boy would kiss if he was in a relationship with the other person. 

The boy seemed to realize what he'd done and his eyes popped open in shock. He started to mumble apologies, but Derek shut him up by placing a kiss on the others soft lips. Stiles melted into the kiss, and Derek remembered the New Year's kiss. The one that had ended with a growl from Derek. The kiss he'd been thinking about since it had happened.

"Oh... Oh wow... Um, okay. That was.... Awesome?" Stiles voice squeaked at the end and Derek chuckled.

"Yes, yes it was."  Derek stood up. He didn't know why he'd kissed Stiles, he shouldn't have. Stiles wasn't... He couldn't be. 

It was suddenly all to clear, the kisses, the thoughts, the emotions. They were all coming to the surface. The wolf howled inside mumbling _mate, mate, mate_ over and over again. Stiles was his mate, the wolf had picked Stiles. 

"I have go." Derek said, shooting in and grabbing his bag and running from the roof. He needed to talk to Laura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter I fudged up and wrote that Kate killed his family, which was not right. In this story I'm making it another group of hunters, please excuse that. I fixed it for anyone who read that and was confused.   
>  Also, I should have explained this better, the only surviving people of the hale fire is Derek, his father, his two sisters and his uncle. Sorry for the confusion.

Stiles went through the rest of the day with a glaze over his eyes. Derek Hale had kissed him. Derek Hale had kissed him and then ran away _again._  Two kisses, two pairs of lips and two times of Derek running away. He was angry, sure, but right now all he could think about was those soft lips that contradicted his rugged exterior. Stiles' mind was in turmoil, did Derek like him? Did Derek actually _like_  him?

He rushed out of the school, so confused he forgot he was supposed to give a ride to Scott, and got in his car.  He needed to get his mind on straight, and there was only one place to do that. The cliff.

Stiles calls it a cliff, but really it's just a hill overlooking the town. Stiles went there when he was confused and needed to clear his head. The first time he found the place was right after his mom died. He took off and never looked back. His father had found him two hours later watching the lights from the town. Ever since then, this place was special.

The drive was a blur, he only prayed that he didn't break any laws. He found himself parking the car and walking to the edge. Stiles sat down, swinging his legs over the edge. He slowly started to feel calm as he breathed slowly. Derek might like him, but that wasn't something he needed to freak out over. He needed to let Derek decide. It didn't matter in the end, they had callbacks to worry about, not their relationship.

He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled out the offending device.

_"Where in the hell are you? SM"_

Damn it, he totally forgot. He sent a quick text " _Sorry bro, i'll come pick you up. SS"_ And walked to his car. Cranking the engine he waited. It stalled, no no no, not today. He cranked it again. Stalled. Damn it! " _Cars freaking out. I'm at the cliff, can you walk or is too far? SS_ ". He waited until his phone buzzed again.

" _I'll see you soon SM"_

* * *

Derek went home a few minutes after the bell. He was vaguely aware of Scott McCall asking where Stiles was, but he waived the boy off and told him to text the boy. He needed to talk to Laura. He needed to figure out what was going on with him and Stiles. He couldn't just keep running away from the boy.

Getting in his Jet Black Camaro, he gunned the engine and tore down the street. It took five minutes, a regularly 15 minute drive, to get to the house. Opening the door, he sniffed the air. The smell of Alpha was distinct, but also old. Laura wasn't home, perfect. He sniffed a little longer, reading the emotions. Bordom, Suprise, and Fear. Not only fear but crippling fear.

He tear through the door and raced through the woods, running for the scent trail that Laura had left. The scent of fear. Laura never ran from anything. She never fled, she faced her problems. Something must have scared her really fad for this to happen.

Finally the trail ended and Derek looked around. She had to be close by. He immediately spotted a hand and raced towards it. He gasped as he saw the body, who ever did this didn't only want to kill Laura, they wanted to mutilate her, they wanted everyone to see their handy work. 

How did he know this? Well he'd only found half the body.

* * *

Scott was walking towards the cliff when he heard it, rustling of leaves. He frowned and walked slightly faster. The sound got louder. Something was coming closer. He started to run, taking a shot of his inhaler, he jumped to the left, just in time to miss being trampled by a herd of Deer. 

What the hell was going on? Deer only run like that when they are afraid of something. What could scare them like that? Hunters? It's wasn't the season. Maybe it was a big animal. He searched for his inhaler, which had fallen in his jump to get away from the deer. That's when he heard the growling. 

It wasn't growling, he would later think, it was snarling. His eyes shot up as he watched a large animal walk towards him. At first he didn't move, thinking it better to just wait and see what would happen. But everything changed when the animal ran towards him.

 He shot up and started to run, but was stopped as the giant animal tore its big teeth into his side. He fell to the ground, his side burning. The animal seemed to be okay with whatnot had done, because it walked away. Just like that, a bite and then it left. 

The last thing he thought before he blacked out was it wasn't just an animal, it was a wolf.

* * *

Stiles waited for a couple hours before he decided to go looking for Scott. Something had to have gone wrong. Night was just falling so he grabbed his flashlight and started walking. It wasn't long until he heard something. A growling sound. He looked around, saw nothing and shrugged. It must be some animal, he decided. 

He walked longer, thinking about three times that he was lost until he saw something he'd never seen before. It looked like a giant tree had been cut down. Literally giant, he could lay down on the stump and still have space. He walked closer, curiosity winning. Stiles stuck his hand out and heard voices as soon as his hand was above it

_"Turn around, run, leave quickly, no, come closer. Yes, closer, feed me, no! Run, run away before its to late. Come closer human, run away! RUN!!!"_

He bolted tearing through the forest. His natural instincts telling him to never stop. That's when he found himself slam into a large figure. "Ah, Stiles Stilinski, we need to talk."

"Who are you?" He said breathlessly, his instincts to run still alive and active.

"Peter Hale, we need to talk about your relationship with my brother's son." 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"You're trying to tell me that Derek and your entire family, are werewolves?" Stiles said giving the man an incredulous look.

Peter Hale laughed and shook his head.He slowly lifted his head and bright red replaced his usually brown eyes. Stiles jumped back and covered his face like he was about to be attacked, but the violence never came. Instead a loud laugh seeped through the air. The owner? Peter.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but you are intriguing to say the least. Yes we are werewolves, but what I came here for has nothing to do with that. You need to protect my nephew, Dangerous things are coming and i'm not talking about your little callbacks." 

"If he's a werewolf, doesn't he have super strength? Can't he protect himself?" Stiles asked. 

"Not from this."

Stiles crossed his arms and looked away. "How can i help?"

Peter smiled and patted the young boys arm. "Good boy, and don't worry, when the times comes, you'll know."

* * *

 Derek walked slowly carrying half his sisters body in his arms. Rain had started to fall as he laid her on the grass beside the house and Derek's father ran outside. He saw his eldest daughter's lifeless body and fell to his knees howling in pain Derek raised his chin and howled too, crying out for his dead sister. 

"Whoever did this shall pay." Mr. Hale said darkly, and Derek was reminded of the last time his father said these words. 

_The firemen hosed down the fire as newly Alpha Laura held Derek and Cora close. The three children sobbed in horror and their father glared at the fire. His eyes glowed yellow as he stared at the house. Only one family member would make it out of that fire, Peter Hale._

_Peter shook his head, tears flowing from his eyes as he held his burned arm, his eyes flashed blue as he told his story. "Margo, she was dying, I had to, she screamed." His voice shook._

_"Who did this?" The father asked his voice cold._

_"A group of hunters from Mexico, they will burn." Peter's voice, now filled with anger, carried over to the children._

_That was when Derek's father said the words he'd never forget. "Burn? No, they'll die much slower than that. They'll die with they're blood pouring down; puddles by their feet. They_ _won't die until every bone is broken, every finger and toenail is pulled and they're tongues are cut out. Whoever did this shall pay, and they will pay with everything they've got."_

* * *

When Scott woke up, he knew he was in trouble, not only was it morning, but he was in the middle of the woods and confused out of his mind. He'd been walking through the woods and then.... He bolted up and looked around, where was his inhaler? But the sudden movement made him gasp in pain the bite. He'd been bitten by a wolf, right? Shit, he needed to get home.

* * *

Stiles met up with Derek everyday after school that week. They went over their lyrics, but every day Derek's anger was prominent. The song sounded more like a battle cry than a ballad of love and Stiles feared it was getting worse. Thursday was the turning point. That was the day Stiles messed up.

"Hey,are you okay?" Stiles asked putting a hand on Derek's shoulder in the middle of the empty hallway.

In a flash Derek had Stiles up against the wall and a snarl planted itself on the werewolves face. "Don't touch me."

Stiles raised his hands in submission but this only angered the wolf more. Derek pulled Stiles forward and then he slammed Stiles back against the wall. Wincing in pain Stiles glared at the man. "Oh, i get it, big wolf on campus wants to use his werewolf powers to beat up the human, how cool. I knew it, you're just like Jackson."

Derek's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Did you just say i was..."

"A werewolf? Yes, Peter told me, you remember him right? Big red glowing eyes? He freaking jumped me in the woods told me i had to protect you. Me, i know right? Well you can tell him I said fuck that. The only person that needs protection here is me." And with that, Stiles stormed out of the building.

Of course, Stiles didn't here Derek say: "Laura was the Alpha, so her killer would have gotten the Alpha status... Peter killed Laura."

* * *

Stiles hummed stepping out of his car, his anger seeping away as he started to sing. "You are the music in me! When i hear my favorite song, i know that we belong, cause you are the music in me!!"

"Beautiful song."

Stiles jumped and then glared at the older man. "God Peter, you need to stop doing that."

Peter smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, you'll get used to it. How was callback practice?" he asked nonchalantly.

Stiles huffed. "I don't know why you chose me to protect Derek, but it's useless. He freaking threw me against a wall today and snarled with his freaking werewolfian strength. I've got a fucking thousand bruises thanks to old sourwolf. He freaked out about me knowing he was a werewolf, so that was great and he looked a little confused when i told him about you..."

Peter's eyes flashed Red. "You told him about me?"

"Well yeah i mean..."

But Peter was already gone.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be a part of Can i have this Dance from HSM3, but only a tiny part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst like woah  
> IMPORTANT!!!!  
> As you read to Derek sing scream think of the song as more of a ballad then a rock song. More as if he's saying it than singing.

Stiles and Derek continued to sing together, but Stiles wasn't the only one who felt the tension consume the room. After a few practices, Erica pulled Stiles out of the room and asked him about it.

"W-whats going on with you too?" She whispered, why was she whispering, Stiles did not know.

"He's being an asshole. I don't have to deal with so i won't. Yet again Derek is the 9th grade bully and it's pissing me off."

Erica frowned and looked back at the door of the room where Derek waited. "In the 9th grade most of Derek's family burned in a fire."

Stiles jaw dropped, he hadn't known the fire two years ago had claimed Derek's family. All he'd seen in Derek was a jerk who didn't care about anyone or anything. Derek had hurt him because he was hurting. It didn't justify his actions, but at least it cleared up the last few years.

"Stay here." Stiles ordered and walked into the room. 

Derek sat on the piano bench with a fallen look on his face. As soon as Derek saw Stiles, it was gone, but that didn't stop the younger from seeing it. He walked over to Derek and sat down next to him. They weren't in a relationship, but he still slipped his hand in the others and squeezed softly. Their eyes met and he knew Derek had heard his conversation with Erica.

"I'm sorry, did you lose someone?" Stiles asked softly.

Derek nodded. "Laura."

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand again and sighed. "Are you okay? "

The wolf shook his head. "No,but I'll never be. I'm sorry, I was acting like a jerk."

"Hey." Stiles shook his head. "Don't. Come on." Stiles pulled the older boy into the middle of the room and Started to sing. "Take my hand. Take a breath." Derek slowly took Stiles hand, following the soft directions as Stiles sang them. "Pull me close, and take one step." 

Derek seemed to nod to himself and looked down at his feet, making sure his feet didn't step on Stiles' feet. "Keep your eyes locked on mine." Stiles pulled Derek's head so their eyes locked. "And let the music be your guide." 

For a moment,everything was perfect, Stiles humming the melody and Derek relaxing in Stiles oddly soothing dance. 

But that moment ended, like every one before them. "You said Peter confronted you? He had Red eyes?" Stiles nodded and the wolfs eyes flashed.

"Whoa, I;m never gonna get used to that." Stiles said chuckling nervously.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I have to go."

"No! Don't run off, tell me what's going on." Stiles took Derek's hand, forcing him to stay.

The werewolf took a breath and nodded. "Werewolves have three eye colors. Blue for beta's who have killed an innocent, yellow for Beta's and Red for Alpha's. Laura was our Alpha. The only way you can be an Alpha is either you are the eldest child of a dead alpha or you are the killer of one."

Stiles gasped. For a second, there was silence, then he spoke. "Peter killed Laura.. But that doesn't make sense. Peter wanted me to protect you."

"Maybe he was trying to throw you off." Derek said shaking his head. 

"No. I didn't even know at the time. Things aren't adding up and before you run off we should figure out all the facts." Stiles tried to sooth. It had the complete opposite effect.

"Are you trying to excuse him? He killed my sister!"

"I'm not doing that Derek, I'm just saying..." but he couldn't finish the sentence because suddenly he was against the wall.

His head bashed against it and he groaned in pain. He felt the bruises forming on his arms from Derek's hands,claws seeping into his skin. His eyes shot up to yellow eyes. Derek was pissed. "You're defending him, he killed my sister and you're defending her killer." Derek's hands tightened on his arms and Stiles shouted in pain.

"You're hurting me." Stiles whimpered.

Derek jumped back and looked at his hands like they had a mind of their own. he took a step towards Stiles, but the boy jumped back. "Stiles I'm sorry i.." He tried to take a step closer but Stiles took a step back in response. "Stiles..."

"Don't... Don't Derek, just don't... don't touch me." His arms wrapped around himself and tears streamed from his eyes.

"Stiles I..." Derek begged, his voice cracking.

"No!" Stiles growled grabbing his backpack and slinging across his shoulders. "Stay away from me." He glared daggers at the other. "Never again. I quit. No more callbacks, no more practice and no more of whatever this."He gestured to the two of them. "Is. I'm done. I just can't anymore."

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have done that, I'm just so alone, and angry. I'll stop, i promise just please don't leave." Derek reached for Stiles hand, but Stiles threw his hand against his chest.

Stiles waited by the door and the whole world stopped to listen to his response. "I like you Derek, I like you a lot, but this? This is destructive. You're angry Derek, i get that, but you have no outlet. You're stronger as a werewolf, and i can't deal with that abuse. Get an outlet and we'll try again."

And with that, Stiles left the room.

* * *

Derek howled as soon as the door closed. His wolf was already lonely without Laura and Cora moving to Africa to get over the death on her own. His father already zoned out, focusing on the basketball playoffs. He grabbed his backpack and walked through the hallways. 

His voice suddenly knew and he sang. "The day the door is closed, the echoes fill your soul. They won't say which way to go, Just trust my heart..." Tears pored from his eyes. "I'm kicking down the walls. I gotta make 'em fall. Just break through them all, I'm pushing, crashing, I'm gonna find my way... The clocks running down." He whispered. "Hear the crowd getting loud, And i'm consumed by the sound. Is it him? Is it love? Will I ever be enough?"

Derek sank against the lockers behind him putting his head in his hands. "Why?" The tears fell and Derek surrendered to the old feeling of deep depression."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles avoided Derek at all costs, not even coming to first period at one point. Derek used his senses to sniff Stiles out, but not even his nose could figure out where the boy went. He tried talking to Scott, but the smell on that boy, Derek could feel his wolf rear back and snarl. Something feral had touched that boy, the smell so pungent Derek's nose turned up. 

"Derek?" Jackson's voice broke through his thoughts of the previous days.

 

Derek's eyes cast upon the jerk of a man and he raised an eyebrow, a question.

 

"Where is your head at man? We've got a game coming up and your head is in the clouds." Jackson accused. "I don't know what you are thinking about but we're not loosing just because you can't get your mind right. Get your head in the game or get out of the game, don't be on the fence."

 

Derek was glad that Jackson knew not to get in his face, because his mate was gone, his mate hated him and Jackson was being an ass. _Jackson_  hurt his mate. He could focus his anger on Jackson, he could make him an _outlet_. Stiles wanted  him to have an outlet? Jackson would do.

 

But no, Jackson was human, he needed someone less breakable. Or something. Lord this entire time he'd been thinking about a solution when the solution was in front of him. Basketball. His anger could be brought out in the game, usually he'd hold back, play like a normal player but all this pent up rage? It could be let free with this. He heard of kids doing this all the time, using their aggression in sports.

 

"You're right. Let's do this." Derek said with a strong nod.

* * *

Stiles felt sick without Derek, like his entire world had crumbled before him. He loved Derek, but that anger? It was to dark, Stiles couldn't be apart of that. He watched Derek from afar, never getting to close because if he did he knew he'd be in Derek's arms before the song could end. He went to every game, watched the practice room and felt like an over all Stalker, but there was no way he could get close.

 

Today was game day, so here he was in his red hoodie, in the back of the bleachers. He watched Derek play, how his face lit up with rage every time he went to shoot. Derek was so angry and he saw it. The team must have to because they got viscous. Fouls were thrown everywhere, the ball was getting snatched from people's hands and the game was becoming dark.

 

He couldn't watch anymore. Standing up he moved towards the exit. That's when he heard the commotion, Coach Hale was on his knees clutching his stomach and Derek was on the ground, gasping. He turned and saw another boy with his arms in the air, like he was pleading for innocence yet he was smiling. Something was wrong. Stiles didn't think, he ran down through the crowd, on the court and to Derek. 

 

Derek looked confused, but Stiles didn't have time to explain. "What's wrong?" He whispered. 

 

Derek groaned and shook his head. "Hunters, Wolvesbane... in the... air ducts. " 

 

Stiles had read about that, it was poison to werewolves, shit. He stood up, by now the paramedics were there and asking all these questions. Derek couldn't speak, so Stiles did for him. "Derek and Mr. Hale have a severe allergy to Birch Pollen, It's in the school's air ducts. " The Paramedics looked confused.

 

"It's a rare allergy,you need to get them out of here, now." He said but the paramedics weren't moving fast enough, everything was moving to slow. He grabbed Derek and, with what must have been adrenaline,  and ran out of the school. The paramedics followed with Mr. Hale. They gave both of them a shot for the allergy that wasn't even there. They seemed to be getting better, though, so Stiles was okay.

 

Derek was sitting right next to him, the game had been canceled, the ref saying it was an "unsafe environment" with all the violence and the coach and star of the basketball team having a allergy attack. Everyone was gone, and Derek and Stiles were sitting on a curb.

 

"I'm getting my anger out in Basketball." Derek said slowly.

 

"I saw" Stiles replied. 

 

"I want you back." Derek continued.

 

"I know."

 

"Can we at least do the call backs?"

 

"I don't think so."

 

Silence.

 

"I don't want to lose you." Derek stood up and crossed his arms. "I can't lose you. You're my mate."

 

Stiles stood up. "You have to prove it, prove that if we do this i won't get hurt."

 

"Yes, I'll do anything, please."Derek said turning towards his mate.

 

"Anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next we have Stiles torture methods, any ideas?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person and you should all hate me. Here's a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to find inspiration back then for this fanfic or really any to be honest. I'd actually written half of this and never got around to finishing it. I've just now decided to start writing again. So sorry for the wait

* * *

Stiles met Derek that night at a bar. Derek didn't understand why they were there, but apparently Stiles thought this would help prove he had control. He walked quickly over to Stiles, who in turn moved towards some motorcycles. "You ready?" The boy asked and Derek nodded.

Bam! The motorcycle fell to the ground. An angry Biker raced over and glared at the two boys. "Don't get mad." Stiles whispered and Derek understood. This man was about to yell and bitch about his bike. He might even throw a punch. And Stiles had decided to make Derek take it. He couldn't snarl glare or hit back. He did, however push his mate behind him, ready to protect him at all costs. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's my bike you piece of shit. You're going to pay for every damn scratch." The biker roared and Derek had to bite his lip. He could do this. "What kind of fucked up inbred messes with a mans bike, huh?" He growled pushing Derek slightly. More bikers were coming out to watch sloshing their beers as they called out. "You're dead kid."

"I'm sorry." Derek said finally biting down on his cheek to keep himself from growling and instilling fear in this man. He was angry and fighting near his mate. Stiles could get hurt. "Relax." 

"Did you just tell me to relax? You gotta death wish?" The man snarled and Derek wolf reared back snarling, thankfully it didn't come out.

"Yeah, we're going." Stiles said quickly; he took Derek's hand and walking away quickly.

The man wasn't having it. "Where do you're going?" He said pulling Derek by his shoulder. 

Derek couldn't help himself. He turned, enlongened his fangs and snarled as loud as he could. 

 Stiles yanked the other man back his eyes wide. "Okay that's enough we'll be going." He said quickly pulling the snarling wolf with him. Maybe not such a good idea, he realized as he dragged Derek to the car. "We'll try something else." He said quickly looking to Derek. 

Derek was breathing heavily in the passenger seat, eyes still his normal green but blood was dripping from his hands. Stiles must have been a real idiot because when he looked to the sky he saw a full moon.

"God I'm a moron." He said to himself driving Derek home. 

_Come to me, feed me._

The car lurched to a hault his eyes  wide and fearful. His fists were clenched onto the wheel as he gasped. The voice was back, more powerful than ever. He had to listen. He had to obey. He needed to feed the Nemeton. 

"How do you know that word?" Derek growled still so close to lashing out. 

Stiles eyes turned to Derek and he growled low in his throat, eyes turning a vibrant purple. " _Feed me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil and I promise to write another chapter


End file.
